Opal Returns
by SidesOfLife
Summary: Many things gave changed three years after Artemis' recovery. The fairies have evolved into new beings. The humans know of their existence. While the two races struggle to get along. An old friend returns, and she wants revenge, but to get it she has to kidnap a certain fairy. That has information that can change the existence of the fairy, more than the evolution.
1. Important and enjoy

Hello before I give you a chapter of my new fan fic. If you haven't read my previous one it's called. The Misguided Vacation which is not finished. You don't have to read it, but its just a little non serious fan fiction for amusement. It might not be all that good but some people seem to lile it. Anyways this fan fic will take a more serious tone then my other one, but it will have a little humor thrown in every now and then. It also will also be a little more mature in rating. It's still teen but a little more advanced. I say it could some what be between rated T and R, but not so intense. There will be some bad language you could say, and intense dialogue and content at times, but other than that it's fine. I think I may update this one faster than the other one because I think this one will be more dun to write.

Well enough talk I hope you enjoy. (:

-_2Sides-ofLife_


	2. Chapter 1 The beast Awakens

The feeling of the wind in my face after so long was amazing. I slid the wings back in their slot, and dove down as fast as possible. When the ground came close, I let my wings back out, and flew back up last minute.

"Don't have too much fun Holly. You know you have to get back soon."

I rolled my eyes. "Foaly we go through this every time. If your so smart as you always claim you are. Then you should be able to predict my actions when I'm on field."

Foaly snorted. "Yeah you can think that all you want. Holly short is soooo predictable when she's on a mission for anything even something simple like picking trash of the floor. If you didn't hear the sarcasm here's a hint. I was being sarcastic!"

I jerked my head to the side at each word. "For Fronds' sake Foaly quit yelling in my ear."

"Anyway there's a plane coming lower your altitude."

"Foaly, the humans already know we exists for I don't know like 3 freakin months if you haven't caught up with the program, I suggest get over it already."

Foaly gave a snide look straight into the cammra connected to my visor.

"Its just a bad habit. Don't you start to. I've had enough of trouble nagging at my back 24/7."

I hit mute as Foaly continued to ramble on. When he stopped I turned the Mic back on.

"You done whining big baby."

"Oh shut up. Anyways since your going in the total opposite direction of where you came, your headed to Fowl' s house, aren't you."

I rolled my eyes. "Foaly how long have we been going through this. Im tired of having this conversation with you. When I go to the surface for a mission, I see Artemis when I'm done. Is that clear enough for you."

Foaly snorted which seemed amazing since he wasn't all half horse anymore. A few years after the last adventure with Artemis things started happening with the fairy race. Elves were getting taller, centaurs were losing there horse half, goblins became less ugly, gnomes' back sides weren't as big, pixies were getting taller but flawless all the same, sprites also got bigger so did their wings, but they were still green, and water sprites didn't have to always be underwater and are able to be breathe oxygen also, dwarves lost most of their talents and were thankfully less dirty and ably to clean themselves, and demons were kind of the same but bigger, they are now able to morf to and from human form.

So many things have changed. I thought more of it over as I made it to Artemis' study window. I gave a knock and smiled as Artemis came to the window.

He seemed a little agitated, he opened the window and tried his best to look happy.

"How's my favorite mudboy." The strained smile fell off his face, and turned into a scowl so deep beyond his current age.

"I am not. In the mood."

He walked away from the window and sat at his desk chair.

"Well someone's in a bad mood. What's up with you."

Artemis put a hand up to his face and started squeezing the bridge of his nose, and he sighed.

"My mother arranged a date for me because she thinks is I have no love life, and that if ones there it's dying."

"Well thats something I can agree with. Your love life is dead, or dying. You should get out more. You going on the date."

Artemis rolled his eyes no, I called and cancelled. Turns out her mother forced her to go on the date also."

"You mean you both found something you had in common like your life obsessed mothers, and fell in love anyway."

Artemis gave an unamused look.

"No we found out that are mothers are both friends, and tried to hook up their single children, and became well acquainted with one another to try to be friends, if we ever find the time. Which I highly doubt."

"You know what I take it back. Your love life is dead."

Artemis sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"If you think this conversation is over, you thought wrong."

Artemis covered a his face with his hand and groaned.

"Okay let's see. What do you look for in a girl."

"She has to be smart-"

"Aint wrong. If you were going to say smart, funny and pretty your wrong. That's what all guys say, they don't actually know what they want. Just find a girl and accept her for who she is."

"Holly that's really really bad advice."

Foaly happened to probably get a hold of one of Artemis' computers because he happened to be on one.

"Drop the intervention for now I got terrible news."

Foaly seemed to be sweating.

"From c Foaly, you look lile you've been through a hell of a beer wave. How bad can this news be. What is Opal back or something." I started laughing and Artemis chuckled a little. Foaly didn't say anything.

"You mean Opal' s back!" Artemis seemed a little lost at thought.

"That's impossible. She's dead

Foaly was shaking. Something was up, he looked over at something like it was probably another screen. He shook his head nimbly at the other screen.

"Foaly, how do you know Opals alive." Maybe he was just freaking out, and its a false alarm. Maybe he's just pulling our legs.

He clicked something, and his screen went away.

"Miss me."

It was her. I froze. I couldn't talk move or speak.

"What no response Holly, Artemis. After all we been through you didn't miss me. I'm hurt." Opal smirked. "So much has changed these last few years I've been gone. Seems like I really didn't need that gland implanted after all. I just needed to wait till the evolution."

Artemis spoke for the first time, in this situation.

"What do you want Opal."

Opal put a finger to her chin. "Hmm let's see. I want…you and your friends dead and…I think that's about it. Being dead really changes you ya'know. I don't think I want the world anymore. Just a life with out you and your friends dead, a happy life if you ask me."

Artemis seemed to keep his calm. "How are you still alive."

Opal sighed. "Of course you'd ask that question. Well I won't tell you, Artemis lofted an eyebrow. "But I know someone who does."

Foaly spoke after being silent for a while. I was so caught up with Opal I didn't see a small visor with Foaly on it.

"What do you mean by someone knows. None of us know who could it be."

Opal smiled. "Oh Foaly you know who she is." Opal clicked something and a video of a fairy girl that was an elf, had unrealistically rich dark brown caramel hair, and deep emerald eyes.

Foaly's eyes went wide. "Rose! She can't possibly know it can't be her. It's impossible. Sure she's smart but she's not that smart. She's young and immature."

Opal seemed to smile even bigger. "Well that might be the point. I've been watching her for a while after I came back. She's way smarter then she lets on. I admire her and her work. That hair of hers is so pretty, and her skin glows. I need to know her secret, but not now. Their are more important things I need from her first."

Artemis narrowed his eyes. "Like what."

"Impdortant things like ancient fairy history, and I don't mean the battle of Frond. I mean way before that. Rose has a secret lab in her basement, where she does all of her work. She's been working on some things, but I can't tell you what now can I. Opal cocked her head to the side.

I snarled, but said nothing. Opal had a snide look of triumph on her face, but when I get a hold of her, Ile wipe that look clean off her face.

"Long story short I have to get a hold of her. Good bye."

Opal went off the screen. And Foaly' s got bigger filling up the screen.

Artemis looked at Foaly Intently. "Who's Rose."

Foaly gave a worried look. "She's the youngest commander, appointed recently. In human years she'd be about your age, but that's really young for a commander. If she was a normal officer like Holly shed be a captain if she was good, or a private. She's the commander of B.L.R.F. or as L.E.P. officers call it. Blerf. They would be what you would call a biomedical engineer, or anything under bio med. They study fairies for new medicine and other important things dealing with the new evolution of the fairy race. It's a new thing the council came up with after the evolution. She surprisingly seem to catch on fast and excel in the task better than everyone. So they appointed her commander, but I have to supervise over her decisions, and other things since she's so young."

Artemis seemed to form a plan. "Well we'll have to get a hold of her before Opal does. Looks lile were going for another adventure."

I punched Artemis in the arm since I was now at his shoulder in height after the evolution of the fairies. "And this one's not your fault this time."

He rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 Flower Picking

The whole trip seemed silent. Holly didn't want to be bothered at the moment, so the best option was to see what Opal's objective was.

"Artemis." Her voice was so soft it was hard to catch it. Holly was never one to look so broken, beaten down, and soft. It was one of the things I admired most about her.

"Yes Holly."

"When I saw Opal on the screen, I had an overwhelming sensation of wanting to kill her."

"Holly -"

"No, Artemis. It's not okay. I belong to a nation of peaceful people, we have standards, and expectations. Even with people like Opal who deserve death. Your not supposed give in to those feelings. How can I call myself a fairy."

"Holly! Don't you ever beat yourself up because of Opal and one if her schemes. What she does has nothing to do with you or how you feel that's just how she would want you to feel."

"Holly come in."

"Yeah Foaly, I'm here."

"Turn around and follow the coordinates I sent you."

Holly started flipping switches and gears in the shuttle.

"Why aren't we supposed to go to you.?"

"No we need all the time we can spare. The coordinates I sent you is the location of BLERF HQ. Opal wants her so it's best we get to her first."

"Well that she be easy."

Thinking it over a few steps more it was far fetched. "No, it won't. How do we know for sure that she'll trust a few strangers that tell her she's being hunted down by the most dangerous criminal in the world, and need you to tell us about this important information you have that no one else knows, so we can stop her, and that we need to keep you safe."

Foaly snorted. "Don't you think we thought of that."

"We?"

"Your D'Arvit right we. Your not gonna take me out of the count for this one."

"Anyway...as I was saying. She has a brother who's in the LEP we just discovered."

"Really." Holly seemed stunned. "Who?"

"You wouldn't beleive it." Trouble to apparently. I rolled my eyes because of the current situation. Who knew how much time we had?

"Actually it's not so hard to believe, just get it over with, and say it already."

"It was captain Riker Garp."

Holly shooked her head in disbelief. "It was Garp. Don't you think it's odd hes never mentioned being related to Rose."

"Whose this Riker Garp?" Holly' s never once mentioned that name before.

"He's basically Trouble' s favorite out of basically everyone. He always gets to lead the best missions, and other special privileges no one else gets."

"Holly that is so not true."

"Save it Trouble. We all know its true. You don't have to hide it, Ain't that right Foaly."

"No argument there. In fact there could be some other reasons why."

"Shut up! Both of you! I can fire you two if u haven't noticed, in the past few years! We have more important matters to discuss.

"Where we gonna go after we pick her up." Holly's hands were clenching and unclenching the wheel.

"Your gonna go to her house, me and Trouble will be there waiting for you guys. It's the other coordinates I sent you."

"How do you guys know where she lives"

"Holly, Riker's her brother. He told us everything we needed to know "

There was something going with these two relatives, that was easy to see. The boy never told of his relation until his sister's life was in immediate danger. She's only a commander of some sort, so she opposes no threat what so ever. There has to be a deeper explanation.

"Where is he at the moment. If he's a crucial part of the plan, surely he needs to be here." I said propping my right leg upon the left.

"He should be there in a moment."

Right on chue a shuttle zipped passed ours slowing down a little once it took the lead.

"Holly scoffed. " A little reckless much. He was flying fast enough tonsloce air.

A new voice went threw the radio.

"Hey, Im not the greatest at flying shuttles. Its bout the only thing that could

have kept me from joining the LEP, and I honestly don't believe in speed limits."

Holly rolled her eyes. "That explains your ticket record."

"Ahem, well I'll leave you two to it, or three I might say perhaps. Well me and Foaly are gonna leave you guys to it."

"Alright see ya' Trubs. See ya' Foaly."

"Its commander Kelp." And with that commander Kelp was gone."

Captain Riker Garp came through laughing, and Holly looked at the radio annoyed.

"Captain, if your going to communicate do not call just to laugh."

"Well if you let me finish laughing you wouldn't have to complain now would you."

Holly's tone didn't change. "Nothing was funny in that situation what so ever."

He tisked three times before speaking.

"Well that's because it was a joke between me and my mind. A thought if you will, so of course you wouldn't know what was so funny unless you could read minds, which I highly doubt.

Holly must have decided not to respond because she didn't say anything back. After a few minutes of silence the captain must have realized Holly wasn't going to respond.

" Well we should probably find some way to let the go by faster because we have a long flight ahead of us."

Holly's hands gripped the wheel as she stared on ahead, so I decided it would be best if I took over for the moment. I had to get more information on this Riker Garp.

"Hello Captain Riker."

"Your that Fowl dude Right?"

"If you mean Artemis Fowl by that then yes. That would be me."

He chuckled. "Sweet. Let's sing a song to pass the time. I made up this really good one when Major there wouldn't respond. I'll sing, when you know the words you can join in.

_"Ohhh Major Holly's not so jolly when she's in a mood. You don't even want to see her when she drinking booze! She's having a major fit. I think she'd want to put me in a pit."_

As he continued singing Holly's hands gripped the wheel even tighter. She opened her mouth as soon as she was about to say something, he started choking into a sob. He stayed there crying for a minute. Holly's gaze softend, and she took a breath and kept driving. After a few minuets he was gone.

"Well he sure was something."

"No its totally strange."

Artemis lifted an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Riker never shows emotion on mission, or at serious times. Its one thing Trouble loves about him."

"Now that your actual in a conversational mood. Where exactly is a destination."

"Well let me check. Its a state inbthebsouth of America."

"Were going to America. Why would they station in America when most of anything that deals with the varies is on the other side of the world."

"Beats me."

After a few hours of flying we were almost there. Captain Garp never spoke again after his breakdown. Foaly came in with a message.

"Opal sent us a message. I think she's giving us these creepy hintsbtobmess with our heads and I think she has a new motive."

"What's it say Foaly." I didn't want to force Holly in to another situation like last time it seemednto bit her hard.

_Revenge is on part of this play_

_We are the performers and the world our audience_

_The flower you seek holds the key_

_To this extravaganza youll soon to see_

_Stories are great for children and all_

_But one book holds the best of them all_

_The flower knows all its tales_

_That can make the audience a living hell_

Holly looked skeptical. "What's that even supposed to mean."

"Well Rose is obviously the flower her name is Rose. Opal obviously doesn't just want revenge anymore, but I don't know what this book she speaks of is."

Foaly sighed. "Well its a start. Maybe Rose will have some answers when we get to her."

Pretty soon we got to our destination. It was horrid. The humidity was sticky and hot, and the suit was doing no help at all. Off to the distance a few yards was another shuttle that had obviously had a rough landing. There was a ring of caved in dirt around where the pod had landed. Beside the shuttle was a fairy with brown hair that seemed to strange of a color to be real and, eyes green as emerald. He smiled and held at his hand.

His eyes were a little red but faint, probably because he was crying. Her Holls what I said back there I didn't mean it. I was just you know finding a way to laugh through the pain. I was just worried about my sister, no hard feeling. Right? Holly simply nodded witch made his eyes brighten up a little. He looked over in my direction then beemed.

"You must be Mr. Artemis Fowl, I'm captain Garp at your service." He bowed then held out his hand which happened to be covered in greese.

I could not shake his hand. Frond knows where its been. Apparently I must have offended him because he scowled at me then looked me up and down. I was going to scowl back, but I already had a scowl on my face.

"Whatever is your reason for looking at me like that."

He spat on the ground at my feet and smiled.

"Well now you know what it feels like when someone looks at you like that. How do you think it feels when you try to be nice to someone but they just get all judgy like. Aw I'm just pulling your leg. I know you like to make plans and all, but for this kind of situation I'm gonna need you to let me do all the talking."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Er... And why is that the case here"

He rolled his eyes. "Because Rosie is not going to be hasty about coming with us if the golden hero of the fairies and the LEP elf side kick tell her that the crazy phsyco Koboi has a plan that only she knows about, and have to come with them. Got it?"

"Okay? But do you have a plan? We have to at least have something to go by."

He muttered something under his breath about dumb...genius...plans.

"Well if you want something to go by take this. Keep your fucking mouth shut, let me do the talking, and if something goes wrong I'll give the signal. Is that good enough for you."

I would have made a comment but we had limited time to spare so I just smiled wryly, but said nothing. The momentarily silence was interrupted blare from Captain Garp's helmet.

"Captain Garp! What did I tell you before you left, don't you stir up mess with Fowl there!"

"Shut up commander I done told you I wasn't _gowne_ do nuthin. If I was to start sum you would've known by now."

He then turned off his communicated then looked up and smiled. "Let's going shall we."

As we walked for a few miles we made our way to an odd but strangely yet beautiful city building in the middle of no where hardly. It seemed swerve down at the top but come back up like a wave of water. Then in big bold letters there was a gray sign with the letters .F.

"Why on earth did she built a city building in the country."

"Beats me all I know is that Rosie sometimes can't make up her mind, or wants more than one thing at once." While walking I noticed something about his LEP uniform that sticked out from others. He wasn't wearing a jumpsuit. Just camouflage pants, boots, a black T-shirt, with a army green jacket with an LEP badge on it, and his skin was smooth despite the fact of being a fairy.

"Why aren't you wearing the standard LEP uniform."

"That piece of _shit. _I told them right after I passed my test into the LEP that I won't go until they give me some uniform that ain't a jumpsuit. Sure there all techy and stuff, its just that there dumb lookin as hell, and it seems odd to me to have grown ass fairies in onesies or whatever the hell there called."

"Quite the vocabulary you got there."

"Sorry, don't try to talk like that it's just in my blood. Plus I don't know how Rosie's going to be talking, but she may swear every now and then."

Holly laughed. "Since whenever do you not swear because that would be a very important fact to right in the LEP book of legends."

"Oh haha since when did you get a since of humor" Riker said voice dripping in sarcasm.

Holly punched him in the arm, and he punched her back. She looked at him then shoved him as hard as she could, and he did the same. Holly then grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him down, she brought her fist uobto then hit him in the face but before she could, Riker kneed her in the stomach causing Holly to loose her grip. Riker laughed in triumph only to have holly kick him in his groin.

They both kneeled over in pain. "Frond Short, watcha do that for. I was just teasing."

"Well you could just say I was doing the same." They both laughed uneasily, since they were both still obviously in pain.

"If you two simpletons are done fighting. We can walk through the dore now."

Riker chuckled. "And they say your smart. Silly Fowl, you can't walk through a door you open it."

"You know what I meant." Artemis snapped clearly annoyed.

"Well excuse me for displeasing you. Oh great one." Riker mocked bowed, "I will try harder next time when serving you."

Holly laughed a little then coughed because of the death glare being sent her way from Artemis.

As they all walked in Holly and Artemis stood still awe strucked by the odd beauty off the place. The architecture was like no other Artemis had ever seen. It was a mix of modern manly because of the technology that was everywhere, but it had a high ceiling with a magnificent chandler. On the ceiling was huge painting that covered the ceiling which captured scenes from the battle of Frond.

Holly whistled. "Quite a place here. Who did all this its amazing."

Rikers gazed softened. "Rosie did. She blue printed this whole place, even helped with the construction."

The painting was the most marvelous thing off all. It was perfect down to the stroke work. The scenes even full of blood was beautiful in its own way.

"Who painted this."

"Well Rosie of course. Enough sight seeing for now. We gotta get to her now."

Riker led us to a reseptionist desk. The lady at the desk was a pixie, she was filing her nails while talking into a head set. "Uh huh...yes...I'll set an appointment... Will that be all...have a nice day." She lifted the mike of her head set.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

It took Riker a moment to realize she was talking to him because she never looked up at them.

"Um...yeah we need to talk to Rose."

She looked at Riker as if he never spoke at all and was still waiting for an answer. Riker sighed dramatically.

"Commander Garp please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Brenda we go over this every time. I know you know who I am. I'm her brother just let me and my friends through the fate of the world depend on it."

Brenda ignored his last statement. "If you don't have an appointment I'm going to have to ask for you to take a number and wait in the lobby. While I try to squeeze you in. Miss Garp's schedule is very busy today."

"Brenda come on. Were seriously the only ones here. Just let us in, I promise well cause no problem. If you don't people will die. Do you want to be remembered as the girl who doomed the world? The next Pandora's box story? Is that how you want to be remembered?"

Aparently Brenda hadn't heard him...again. "Please take a seat sir."

Riker sighed even more dramatically than the first time and stomped over to the lounging area and plopped down on a cushioned chair.

"Well that could have been better." Artemis said crossly.

After a few minuets of waiting Brenda must have finally gotten in contact with Rose because she was talking into her headset.

"You have visitors... ...junior...apparently Artemis Fowl and Major Holly Short...yes Ms. Garp...sorry er...Rose. Yes I'll send them right away."

"Number twenty one."

Riker shot up and ran to the desk. "That would be me and company."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Ms. Rose was able to squeeze you in her schedule," she handed each of us a badge that said visitor, "Will that be all?"

Riker narrowed his eyes at Brenda. "Don't you will that be all me Brenda. You know good and well that we don't want anything else from you." He then knocked her pencil cup and stapler of her desk and walked in the direction of an elevator.

As the doors in the elevator closed, Brenda gave one last glance at Riker and smirked. Riker pointed a finger and was about to yell something, but the elevator doors closed too quick for him to get in his last remark.

"D'Arvit. Riker swore. I was finally going to call her a bitch." Riker's remark got him a dirty look from Holly.

"Don't look at me like that she deserves it. Every time I come here she does stuff like that. I keep telling Rose that girls a devil, but she's all like there's no way Brenda would do that she's so nice." While quoting his sister he made his voice sound squeaky.

Soon the elevator doors opened o reveal a lab. The lab was full of people fairy and human at computers, another group of people were around a huge container which contained a rare plant of some kind. In the middle of the lab were five people, but in the middle of the five was a girl with the same hair and eyes as Riker.

She had a portable mug which obviously contained coffee in one hand, and she would take a sip every now and then while talking to a few other scientist. When the group dispersed she looked over and spotted us coming her way. She soon walked briskly in our direction, but her eyes were fixed only on Riker.

"What in Frond's name are you doing here."

"Rosie!" Riker wrapped his arms around Rose but she just pushed him away, "Get off me! "Just answer my question," she seemed to notice Holly and I for the first time, "And who are your friends."

Riker took a deep breath. "You have to come with us. There's a crazy pixie who want a to kidnap you because you know something that they can't know, but we obviously need to know and only you know." Rose seemed to have not paid attention she was staring into spaces then her eyes widened.

"Did she tell you guys anything like a motive, or something like a hint!"

Riker fumbled with his pockets. "Yeah, its some sort of riddle. Foaly gave it to me on the way here I never responded back, but I did write it down."

I snatched the paper out of Riker's hands. As I was reading I felt the blood rush out of my face.

_Riker she wants the book._

_Which one there's a bunch of books in the world._

_Can the since of humor. She wants the book full of those spells that could destroy the fate of everything._

_Well what are we going to tell thing one and thing two over there._

_Were going to have to tell them everything._

"Uh.. Are you guys still there? I snapped my attention to the fairy.

" Yeah, I'm going to need you all to come to my office. There are important things I need to tell you."

"How important?" The human was bright that was easy to see. From his eyes it was easy to tell he was calculating what I was going to tell them, but none of his assumptions were going to be close to what I was going to say.

From the corner of my left eye I could see Thomas coming my way. He looked anxious, but then again he always looked anxious, but this time more than usual.

"Ms. Garp a dwarf had broke into the building."

"What! Since when! How long has he been in the building."

"I'm afraid we don't know..mam. H-he demands t-to see his companions Artemis Fowl, Holly Short, and Riker Garp."

Holly's eyes sparked up. "Is his name Mulch Diggums." Thomas glanced over to Rose nervously, and she nodded.

"I- I think so miss."

"Well we know him. Is it ok if he could come with us." Holly turned her direction to Rose. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, she simply nodded faintly.

"HEY!" A dwarf walked in their direction with his arms out by his sides.

"You guys can't hog all the fun."

"Mulch, what are you doing here. I thought you were on some secret mission." Holly punched Mulch in the arm. Mulch winced.

"Well I was, but when I heard about this Opal thing, I just had to come and help like the nice and caring person I am."

"Mulch stop kissing up. This one isn't Artemis' fault so your not getting any money out of helping us."

"Oh shut up! I don't want any money! You know I'm going straight."

Riker seemed to grow board of the conversation. "Are we going to honor what?" Mulch smiled.

"Well if it isn't the guy who's love struck on Holly." Riker glared at Mulch.

"If one more person says that I swear there going to die! I am sick and tired of people saying that. Just because I gave Holly so much praise in that speach doesn't mean I'm in love with her. She just saved my life and I was happy to be alive. I was practically high on happiness so who knows what came out my mouth."

Mulch just chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Holly looked at Riker and shook her head with a smile. "You don't remember what you said because the medics overdosed you on your medicine a little."

"You mean I was actually some what high."

Holly laughed. "Yeah." Mulch and Holly exploded into a fit of giggles. Riker shook his head in disbelief.

"Why didn't anyone stop me."

While Mulch, Holly, and Riker were goofing off Artemis was putting all of his focus on Rose. She was talking to Thomas who still seemed anxious. Rose's face was gentle and reassuring. It must have had a huge effect on Thomas because he began to look less anxious and more confident. He then said something and began to part ways with Rose. As he walked away, Rose looked after him like mother would when the twins would go out for school.

Rose sighed and walked over to all the commotion. "If we our on such a time limit why are you all just standing around like idiots?," Mulch raised a finger and was about to say something rude but Rose stopped him with a wave if her hand, " Don't answer that. Just follow me to my office."

Rose walked into the direction of the elevator and everyone followed. While they were in the elevator Holly decided to make small talk. "How's being commander."

"Oh my Frond it sucks. I can't make any big decisions on my own I have to get them approved by Foaly, and its like so unfair and stuff."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Is that the best you could come up with."

Rose narrowed her eyes at Artemis. "Well I was unprepared, no ones ever cared enough to ask me that question." The elevator doors opened to grand office. In one side was a white fur ruggish carpet area with white chairs and a glass coffee table, on the other side was glass table full of technology pieces of all kinds some objects were put together some where not.

In the back center close to the windows was a huge desk and exspensive looking chair. In the chair was a little boy that looked no more than three with curly blond hair that was curlier than Beckett's, and he appeared to be reading a black and white picture boo That was hand drawn. Beside the desk was a full grown tiger. Its eyes were watching the coming party intently.

When the child saw them come in he jumped out the chair, and started to walk in Rose's direction, but he stopped short when he saw Mulch and his eyes wided.

"There he is! Nona get him!"


End file.
